


A Storybook "Wedding"

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All Sides are Librarians, Alternate Universe - Library, Betting on Coworker's Love Lives, Fluff, M/M, Patton is Smooth, Workplace Wedding, and I'll fight you on it, librarian logan, librarian patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Logan is just trying to do his job. His coworkers are just trying to get him laid. The cute librarian who reads to the kids just wants a sweet romance of his own.My entry for fluffuary day 2! Logicality!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	A Storybook "Wedding"

Patton interrupted Logan’s work by shoving books aside and resting his chin on the library shelf, staring at him plaintively from the other side. Merely a year ago, Logan would have huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes, reshelving the books on his side and blocking out Patton’s face. Today, however, Logan couldn’t help but smile.

“Good afternoon, Patton. How are you?” Logan asked, keeping his voice low. The library was a place of study, after all.

“I’m great,” Patton grinned. “We’re reading fairy tales in the Storytime Corner later today, if you want to join us?”

Logan gently placed one book on his side of the shelf, raising an eyebrow. “I have plenty of work to do at the front desk when I’m done with these books. Besides, you should invest in some factual literature to share with the children. Something educational, perhaps?”

“Oh, they already do so much learning at school,” Patton complained playfully. He quickly reshelved his books, and darted around the side of the bookshelf, grabbing a thick volume from Logan’s cart. “Let me help you out?”

Logan nodded, and allowed the other librarian to help him shelf books, chattering in a low volume all the time about various topics Logan only vaguely listened to.

The topics ranged from what Patton's neighbor's cat had done since yesterday's work hours ended, to what silly idea had passed through Patton's head in the shower that morning. Logan would respond, and the two made short work out of their tasks as they reshelved all the returns on the cart.

Once the work was done, Patton smiled brightly, and Logan stared at it a little too intently.

"Looks like Dee and Remus are handling your shift at the checkout counter," Patton pointed out, gesturing toward the front. Logan sighed. Dee and Remus were, indeed, sitting behind both checkout desks. He made his way over, excusing himself from Patton.

"What are you two doing?" Logan demanded.

"Operation: Hot For Teacher is under way!" Remus exclaimed, and Dee sighed long sufferingly.

"Remus, that is not what we're calling it," Dee reminded. Then he turned towards Logan, smirking so the thin pink hand-shaped birthmark on his face stretched. "We're getting you a boyfriend. The entire library knows you two are in love. The kids asked Virgil last week if you guys were already married, or if you'd be getting married in the library."

Logan scowled, feeling his face heat up. "I'm not- we're not-"

"You are," Dee snorted, nodding.

"Yeah, teach! And we all know Patton likes you back! I'm running out of time to win  _ big _ , so I need you to start bucking up, and start  _ fucking _ , if you get my drift," Remus proclaimed. Logan frowned.

"Are you betting on my love life?" Logan asked.

"Not at all," Dee said smoothly. "Now go tell Patton you want to join him for Storytime."

"But-"

"Go, go."

"Dee-"

"Shoo!"

Logan sighed and stepped away from the checkout desk, returning to where Patton was, looking at books on the reservation shelf.

"Oh, hi again, Logan," Patton greeted with a smile. "I was just thinking, people don't come to the library for books so much anymore."

"I suppose not. But they still read, if it helps at all," Logan reminded. Patton smiled, but it was tinted with sadness.

"I'm mostly just nervous for what it means for the future of library jobs. Where will I be in ten years, you know?" Patton asked.

Logan frowned. "Are you living in the past while worrying for the future, Patton?"

Patton laughed. "Maybe I am. Maybe I should just focus on living in the moment, like you do."

"Well, the world is a fascinating place. I don't have the time to waste ignoring any of its wonders," Logan commented.

"So do you have a boyfriend, then?" Patton asked. Logan spluttered.

"I- what? No." Logan shook his head. "I'm afraid I've never had much luck with- with  _ feelings _ ."

"Well, all the fairy tales like to say that true love is the greatest wonder of them all," Patton explained, a light glinting in his eyes. "Do you believe in true love?"

"Oh. No, I do not," Logan said, shaking his head. Patton's lips curved downward a bit and his blue eyes cast down to the floor. "That is to say- those stories are a bit ridiculous. There isn't such a thing as true love, and if there is, I doubt I'd ever find such a thing."

"Oh, is that all, Logan? Don't worry! I'm sure that you'll find it someday," Patton said with a brilliant smile, his hand slipping easily into Logan's own. "Maybe you and I can find it together."

And as their fingers twined together, Logan felt his face light aflame and his heart miss two beats. Perhaps he'd already gone and found it.

"Patton. After work, would you like to come get dinner with me?" Logan blurted. Patton lit up, and his smile turned near blinding.

"Of course, Logan! It's a date!" Patton agreed, and he pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek before darting off towards the Storytime Corner. Logan near felt like melting into his shoes.

"I win!" He heard Remus cry, and three other voices groaned. He turned to see the rest of the librarians now handing money over towards Remus.

"Not at all," Logan mocked Dee's tone. Then with a chuckle and a sigh, he made his way to Storytime Corner.


End file.
